Disney Heroes Episode: Disney Heroes VS Thanos
Disney Heroes Episode: Disney Heroes VS Thanos Rated: TV-PG About the Episode In this epic 60 Minute Episode, the Heroes, Avengers and Allies unite together for a Final Showdown against Thanos for the winner-take-all match to save the Universe. But no matter what happens, the Team will succeed together as Family, and this Season Finale will end in a Big Bang. The Episode Act 1 The Episode starts with the Disney Heroes, Avengers and Alexander-Raid Team prepared to launch an attack at Thanos, Negan & 100 'Saviors' members that'll be taken place at the Ancient Island City of Scala Ad Caelum, a place where Keyblade Masters trained and Beerus tells the Team that winning is going to take a lot of Teamwork. Pepper Potts-Stark presented the Avengers some new Battle Suits made of Quantum that Ant-Man used for him to travel the Quantum Realm, plus the Team of Jedi Padawans is ready to help, and Captain America gave a final advice to the Team. Then they depart for the Ancient City of Scala Ad Caelum. As the Heroes, Avengers and Alexander-Raid Team arrived to Scala Ad Caelum, Negan, Thanos and the 100 'Saviors' members are there planning to strike. Negan gives Iron Man a choice: Surrender the Infinity Sword to Thanos or they will attack. Iron Man reminds him that the Avengers will never give up, then bullets inside guns that the 'Saviors' are using explode killing 50 members and injuring 10 as the Final Battle begins. Nick Fury kills Regina as the Heroes gained the upperhand, then before Rick Grimes & Negan attack each other, Carl & Jadis appeared and blocked them demanding to stop the fight. Rey also tells them 'We are One' and it made Arat & the 40 remaining 'Saviors' members understand that there's Hope, and they joined Ann Possible as they became new members of the Rebel Resistance. Thanos gets angry and as he charges towards Iron Rescue, Ann & Kim tackles him as Rick Grimes tackles Negan as both Rivals tumble into the large city's cliffside arena of the island. Joss, Sora, Kairi, Iron Rescue, Captain America, Thor, Captain Marvel & Carl Grimes head there. Act 2 The Avengers attack Thanos's Army gaining the Upperhand as Captain Marvel destroys Thanos's Spaceship as it crash-lands into the ocean. Then the 40 remaining 'Saviors' members surrender to the Alexander-Raid Team as the Heroes cheered. Thanos battles Iron Man, Thor & Captain America using his powerful attacks while trying to get the Infinity Gauntlet, then Ann Possible transforms into her Ultra Instinct Super Saiyan Form at 100% Full Power and she overpowers Thanos with help from Iron Rescue & Captain Marvel. Negan plans to destroy Rick Grimes before Thanos get killed, but Rick tells him that they can have a better Future with Carl's advice. Negan understands and then Rey uses her Lightsaber to give the 'Saviors' leader an injury on his neck, then she bring in the Hospital Team to treat his wound as he gets arrested. Thanos collects the Avengers Gauntlet with all 6 stones on it, but then Sora & Kairi use their fused Ultima Keyblade attack to knock the stones off as Iron Man catches it and puts it on with his Nano-Gauntlet as the stones glowed to Full Power, then Iron Man snaps his fingers sending energy to destroy Thanos including the last of Thanos's small Army. Ann Possible, Sora, Kairi, Captain America, Thor, Iron Rescue, Captain Marvel & Iron Rescue send their Energy into Iron Man's body and he makes a full recovery. Then Rick Grimes made a speech that the Rebel Resistance must be rebuild for the upcoming Universes Tournament and they most work together as a Team, then they leave Scala Ad Caelum with the skies cleared on a sunny afternoon. Later that day, Daryl gives Dwight his car and asks him to leave New York City as he left. At the same time in the Hospital, Rick Grimes & his son Carl tells Negan that he will change for the better now that Thanos is destroyed and the Universe is safe. At the Control Room in Disney Heroes HQ, Sora, Kairi & Queen Solerra is about to send Xigbar/Luxu through a portal to the Master of Masters when he tells them that he'll destroy him with the Keyblade, but Queen Solerra tells him that he'll do what's best for himself, and he got sent through the portal. Later that night at the Avengers HQ Dining Room for their Victory Party, Tony Stark makes a speech about their success as Avengers and his Daughter Rachel Stark presents the Heroes her young girl Morgan Potts-Stark (Now turned into a 5 year-old when Thanos used his last remaining powers before he got destroyed by the Avengers Gauntlet Snap caused by Iron Man). Then they enjoy their Dinner Feast as Fireworks shoot up across the New York City Skyline. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At the new Avengers Base in Hawaii, the Disney Heroes, Avengers and Allies are gathered for a important Pre-Showdown against Thanos meeting) Ann Possible: 'Let's get started, I have asked all of you here because we're dealing with a very powerful villain that we failed to destroy back in June & also over a week ago....Thanos. Right now he has all 6 Infinity Stones on his Gauntlet, and my Team has the Avengers Gauntlet with the Soul Stone on it including the Infinity Sword that I'm using. So we are in this together as a Family, no matter what' Goku: 'He planning to launch a Final massive attack in a Ancient Island City of Scala Ad Caelum southeast of New York City, and we must work together to destroy him' Sora: 'That's where the Keyblade Masters have trained there in the Past, even young Xehanort and young Eraqus lived there before I was born' Kairi: 'But we're going to need the Avengers to cover us' Thor: 'I will assist Ann and Mr. Stark to combat Thanos' Rick Grimes: 'Negan and the remaining 'Saviors' are there with him now planning to lure all of us into a Final Bout that will change everything. Right now, my son Carl is with Tony Stark's daughter demanding to stop the fighting' Tony Stark: 'We're gonna do everything we can to find your son & also my daughter Rachel, whatever it takes' Kairi: (She shows Sora, Riku, Aqua, Ava, Namine, Xion and Lighting her Quantum Suit she's wearing) 'This Quantum Suit that I'm wearing looks talented' C-3PO: (He tells the Heroes something) 'If this Mission fails, it was all for nothing. What we've done, all this time. R2-D2, you've been a close friend to me. Just stay together and we'll win' (R2-D2 beeps happily) Poe Dameron: 'What are you doing, 3PO?' C-3PO: 'Taking one last look, sir...at my friends' Pepper Potts-Stark: 'I invented some new Battle Suits for the Avengers made of Quantum, this will help you combat against Thanos and you'll be protected' (She shows the Avengers a pair of Quantum Suits) Ant-Man: 'I used my suit to travel the Quantum Realm and managed to handle it' Tony Stark: (He sees his Quantum Suit called the 'Mark-52 Quantum Suit') 'I gotta hand it to you, Pepper. This new Technology might give us the Upperhand' (Captain America gave the Heroes & Avengers a final Advice) Captain America: '7 days ago, we lost, all of us...We lost Families...Friends...we lost a part of ourselves. Now we have a chance to take it back...this will be the greatest fight of our lives. You know your Teams, you know your Mission...get the Stones from Thanos and get them back. Remember, no 2nd chances, no Mistakes, no Do-Overs, just look out for each other...and we're gonna win...Whatever it takes' Iron Man: 'This is gonna be fun, but dangerous' Rocket Raccoon: 'He's pretty good at that' Ant-Man: 'Right?' Spider-Man: 'You said it' Sora: 'Just stay close to me & Kairi' Ava: 'We will' Queen Solerra: 'Everybody Ready? (The Team is set) Then let's rock & roll' (Near the entrance to Scala Ad Caelum, Pepper Potts-Stark gives the Disney Heroes & Avengers a big speech before the Final Showdown against Thanos) Pepper Potts-Stark: 'We face some massive odds, but we're the ones who can destroy Thanos. It's time to work together as a Family and forget problems in the Past, because today, he will be finished before he can destroy the Avengers to prevent us having a Future. It all ends NOW!' (Then she suits up in her Iron Rescue Mark-10 suit) Heroes & Avengers: (Cheering) (The Heroes arrived near the entrance of Scala Ad Caelum) Sora: 'So this is the ancient city of Scala Ad Caelum' Ava: 'This is where the Lost Keyblade Masters ruled there a few decades ago...before Xehanort' Aladdin: 'We'll take the Tour later, but let's focus on destroying Thanos' Cale: 'Remember guys, we're on the clock. Now stay low and avoid getting caught' Akima: 'And be sure to smash things along the way' (The Hulk smashed a Boulder and makes a shield for himself) Negan: (He prepares to attack Kairi, Rick Grimes, Arat & Iron Rescue) 'You managed to survive the longest fight, just as you know, 'Eenie, Meenie, Miney, Moe'? That was old news. I just don't want all this for Thanos, but even if I did....Venom & Xehanort might have been alive today' Iron Rescue: 'You were suppose to surrender to us, but I had enough of this' Negan: 'After I finish with Rick here, I'll deal with the others' Rick Grimes: 'You're beaten, your people are surrendering' Negan: 'Even if Thanos is destroyed...I'll get out of it, I always do. Now it's you and me, Rick. I am bigger, better, and I got a Keyblade.' Rick Grimes: 'We can still have a better Future. But just give me 10 seconds, and I can tell you how' Arat: 'Just 10 short seconds, for Vision.' Negan: (He agrees) '10...9' Rick Grimes: 'Carl told me 'It doesn't have to be a fight anymore'.' Negan: 'He was wrong. 8....7...' Rick Grimes: 'No. He was right. Join us and together, we can destroy the Imperial First Order including General Hux & Kylo Ren once and for all.' Negan: (He then understands) 'You really want me to join your Team?' Rick Grimes: 'Yes. With your help, we can make the Universe a safer place' (But then without warning, Rey uses her Lightsaber to make a small injury on Negan's neck leaving a tiny scar) Negan: 'Rey....how could you? Carl didn't knew a damn thing' Rey: 'We're saving your life. (Negan fell to the ground as Rey placed a bandage on Negan's neck stopping the tiny loss of blood) Get him a Medical Transport and escort him to the Hospital' (Arat carried Negan) Thanos: 'I thought by eliminating half of life, the other half would thrive, but Ann Possible have shown me... that's impossible. As long as there are those that remember what was, there will always be those, that are unable to accept what can be. They will resist.' Negan: 'And they will...now let's destroy them' (Ann, Kim, Joss, Goku, Vegeta, Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, Sora & Kairi see the huge opened area of Scala Ad Caelum's Park Square) Kairi: 'Thanos is waiting to attack us' Ann Possible: 'Once we enter the huge Park Square, there's no turning back' Goku: 'Is everyone ready?' Iron Man: 'It's time to face our Destiny' Sora: 'Thanos must be destroyed and we can't fail' Captain America: 'We're with you, until the end' Thor: 'Now let's kill him this time' (Then they enter the huge Park Square where Thanos is at) (Carl Grimes, Rachel Potts-Stark & Jadis (With her new haircut) appears without warning by blocking Iron Man & Thanos from attacking each other) Iron Man: 'Rachel?' Thanos: 'Jadis....Move out of my way' Rick Grimes: 'Stand aside, Carl...so I can finish Negan off' Carl Grimes: 'Dad, this fighting must stop now!' Thanos: (He tells Jadis something) 'You're even more protected than I thought, now get out of the way' Jadis: 'You will never hurt Rick or Mr. Stark, or even Ann Possible's Family...not while I'm standing' Regina: 'What!?' Iron Man: 'Rachel, stay out of this' Rachel Stark: 'Peter Parker's father once told me this....'We are One'. I didn't knew until now' Super Saiyan Blue Ann Possible: 'But they=' Rey: 'Just look at them, they are us. What options do you see?' (Arat becomes surprised) (Then Rick Grimes agreed to his son Carl) Regina: 'Kill them, Arat!' Arat: 'No, Regina!. Carl & Rey was right all along...There's gotta be something after. (She walks to Carl standing next to him) From now on, enough killing' Thanos: 'If you will not join me & fight against the Avengers, then I will kill every last one of you' (But then the last 30 'Saviors' Solders joined Rick Grimes and Arat including the Heroes & Avengers) Regina: 'What!? Where are you going? Get back here, or I will shoot every last one of you' Negan: 'She said get back here NOW!' Aladdin: 'That's enough, Thanos. It is over' Spider-Man: 'It's time to put the Past behind us' Thanos: 'I will Never do that. It's time for me to control the Universe! (The Skyscraper is about to collapse into the Atlantic Ocean near the Bridge) This is for you, Venom & Master Xehanort. Now....you....DIE!' (Then he charges with the Infinity Gauntlet heading towards Iron Man) (But at the last moment, Ann & Kim tackle Thanos as Carl & Iron Rescue rushes after the enemy, then they fell into the sinking Roadway with the Skyscraper slowly collapsing) Negan: 'No!' Rick Grimes: 'Carl!' (He, Kairi, Sora, Negan & Joss Possible head into the Roadway path) (Then Iron Man, Captain America, Captain Marvel, Iron Rescue & Thor rushed to help) (Sora & Kairi use their fused Super Ultima Keyblade to blast Thanos across while protecting Captain America) Ultra Instinct Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Iron Man, catch!' (She throws all 6 Infinity Stones towards Iron Man) Thanos: 'You cannot stop me...I am inevitable... (He sees that the 6 Stones from his Infinity Gauntlet got taken from Ann, Sora, Kairi and Kim) 'Oh-no' Super Saiyan Blue Goku: 'It's now or never!' Iron Man: (He forms the Nano-Gauntlet as the 6 Infinity Stones goes full power) 'And I...am...Iron Man' (Then he snaps his fingers) (Then the energy destroys Thanos as 50% of Life in the Universe is brought back to life and Thanos's Army gets erased) Captain America: 'It worked' Sora: 'Iron Man!' (He & Kairi rushed to Iron Man who is passed out) Ultra Instinct Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'I got an idea, just place you hand on Iron Man's chest' (She, Goku, Vegeta, Sora, Kairi, Captain America, Spider-Man & Thor place their hand on Iron Man's chest, then the energy went inside him) Kairi: 'Tony Stark...you better wake up!' Iron Man: (Then he wakes up surprised) 'There was so much energy being built up by the Gauntlet' Iron Rescue: (She, Spider-Man, Iron Rescue 2.0 and War Machine arrives) 'Tony, you're all right!' (Then she hugs him as she drops a happy tear) Rachel Stark: 'Dad...you did it! You destroyed Thanos!' (She hugs her father as she starts crying happy) Iron Man: (He comforts his daughter) 'The nightmare is over, Rachel...Thanos is destroyed' Thanos: (Before fighting against Ann Possible, Goku, Vegeta, Iron Man, Thor, Spider-Man, Iron Rescue, Captain America, Sora, Kairi & Captain Marvel) 'You could not live with your own failure, and where did that lead you? Back to me' Iron Man: 'Yeah, we're all kinds of stubborn' Thor: (He becomes proud as he sees Ann reached 100% of Full power in her Ultra Instinct Super Saiyan form) 'I knew she could do it' Beerus: 'She finally aced Ultra Instinct at full power!' (As the Heroes, Avengers and Alexander-Raid Team enter the center of the city of Scala Ad Caelum near the Palace's Tower, Negan contacts them) Negan: (He speaks on his Walky-talky) 'I thought you were gonna surrender to us' Rick Grimes: 'How about you let Thanos step out and face us?' Negan: 'I am everywhere, Rick. I also have Eugene, he is the person who made today possible, the same goes for Dwight. As for Arat...she has gotta go. (He aims his 'Lucy Keyblade 2.0' at Arat(With her new haircut and blonde hair color) Now we are cleaning house today, Rick. I'm gonna give you 1 last chance to give up and hand over the Infinity Sword to Thanos, or you all die.' Iron Man: 'We will never surrender to Thanos or you....The Avengers will fight to their last breath!' Negan: 'I don't want to do this, but you want to risk all your lives to protect the Universe? Very well....here we go. Congratulations.' Thanos: 'You have 3 seconds, or we will open fire' (The Heroes and Avengers prepare to attack the 100 Alien Solders, 100 'Saviors' Solders, Arat & Regina as Rey, Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade, Finn and Poe Dameron activate their Lightsabers. Ann, Kim, Joss, Goku & Vegeta power up to Super Saiyan Blue. Sora, Kairi, Riku, Aqua, King Mickey, Ava, Lighting, Queen Solerra, Terra, Ventus, Axle/Lea, Roxas, Xion and Namine pull out their Keyblade.) Negan: '3.....2.....1!' (The 100 'Saviors' Solders prepare to fire their small guns) (But then Carl Grimes appears by pressing the small remote button causing the 'Saviors' guns to blow up killing 50 'Saviors' and injuring 10 of them including Negan's hand) Carl Grimes: 'It's over, Negan. You got tricked' Negan: 'Carl, you & Eugene double-crossed us!' Super Saiyan Blue Ann Possible: 'Now, guys....ATTACK!' (Then the Heroes & Avengers including 250 Resistance Solders opened fire at the Alien Creatures & 5 'Saviors' Solders) (Captain Marvel punches Negan, but he punched her and Dwight tackles him, then Negan got back on his feet and runs for Thanos as Arat follows him) Regina: 'Eugene, enough is enough!' (She marched towards Eugene) (But then Nick Fury shoots and killed Regina) Nick Fury: 'You still have a little more to learn' Thanos: (Before battling Iron Man, Ann Possible, Spider-Man, Sora, Kairi, Goku, Vegeta, Thor and Captain America) 'Once I finish you off, I will shred the normal Universe down to it's last atom, and then, with the stones that you've collected for me, I'll just create a new one. It is not what is lost, but only what it is been given... a grateful universe.' Captain America: 'Born out of Blood' Thor: 'We're not gonna let you succeed, Thanos!' Thanos: (He pulls out his Double-Edge Sword) 'They'll never know it...because you won't be alive to tell them' Rick Grimes: 'Carl' (He appears near his son) Carl Grimes: 'Dad...' (Then they both climbed back up the roadway) (5 Minutes later after the Final Showdown and half of Life in the Universe is restored) Rick Grimes: (He makes a speech after Thanos is killed, Half of Mankind in the Universe is resurrected, and Negan is defeated) 'Negan is defeated, but Rey has saved him. Carl just told me a week ago....'There's gotta be something after'. As for the 40 remaining 'Saviors' solders including Arat, you are new members of the Rebel Resistance...We're all gonna go home now. Negan's alive, but his way of doing things with Venom, Master Xehanort, General Snoke and Thanos...it's over. And anyone who cannot join us, they will pay the price of Freedom, I promise you that. Last night, Rey had a nightmare of the First Order planning a Final Showdown in the upcoming Universe Tournament planning to end all of our lives. This Universe is ours, by doing what's Right. We are Life, while Xigbar aka Luxu is causing Death, and he's coming for us, unless we unite together. So go home, then the work begins...The rebirth of the Rebel Resistance begins. There's gotta be something after' Heroes & Avengers & Rebel Resistance: (Cheering) Rick Grimes: 'My son's Mercy...will overcome my Wrath' Ant-Man: 'This is our only shot we get. 6 Stones or nothing, 6 Stones or nothing!' Iron Man: 'You're repeating yourself, you are repeating yourself' Ant-Man: 'Yes, I'm repeating myself, I am repeating myself' Super Saiyan Blue Kim Possible: 'If we don't stop Thanos now, then we're finished' Iron Man: 'Thanks for the pep talk' Thanos: 'When I'm finish with all of you, the Universe will be mine' Super Saiyan Blue Ann Possible: 'That's where you're wrong, Thanos. Because during my new Training, I learned a new transformation beyond Super Saiyan Blue. Now watch this.' (Then Ann uses her mind, and she transformed into a powerful form with light sliver energy surrounding her) Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct Ann Possible: 'This is the end of the road for you!' Thanos: 'That's impossible!' (Captain America activates his Shield as he collects Thor's Lighting Hammer and prepares to attack Thanos) Captain America: 'It ends now, Thanos' Thanos: 'How unwise...to have a Avenger Legend to give his life for others' (The Wakanda Army, U.S Army and SHIELD Team arrived by portals as they prepare to attack Thanos's remaining Black Order Army) Black Panther: 'Yibambe!' Wakanda Soldiers: 'Yibambe!' Kairi: (She becomes happy) 'Sora, our Allies have arrived!' Sora: 'Now we got an Army to destroy Thanos. (He & Kairi pull out their Keyblade) Let's finish this together' Iron Man: (He asks Dr. Strange something) 'Hey, you said 1 out of 14 million, we win, yeah? Just tell me this is it' Doctor Strange: 'If I tell you what happens, it won't happen' Iron Man: 'You better be right' (The Avengers and Disney Heroes are ready to attack Thanos and his small army) Iron Man: 'Avengers...' Captain America: 'Assemble' Scarllet Witch: 'You took everything from me' Thanos: 'I don't even know who you are' Scarllet Witch: 'You will' (Then she attacks) Thanos: (He struggles to get free from Scarllet Witch's Force Attack) 'Fire at the battlefield...now!' (Thanos's Spaceship opens fire across the main island of Scala Ad Caelum as a few small buildings get crumbled) Sora: 'I thought we almost lost...' (He drops a sad tear as Kairi comforts him) Kairi: 'Sora...you and I have a very strong Heart.' (Then she kissed him) (At a small part of the Forest a couple miles west of New York City, Daryl took Dwight to a location spot) Dwight: 'Before you say anything...I want to say thank you for letting me help your Team destroy Thanos and also defeating Negan, I could have done it without Rick's help. So if you want to destroy me, just go ahead.' Daryl: (He hands Dwight the Keys to his small Truck) 'Just take my Truck, get out...and I don't want to see your face again, because if you do...I will make you pay' (Then he walks away) (Sora, Kairi and Queen Solerra talk to Xigbar/Luxu near the Portal Device after destroying Thanos) Xigbar/Luxu: 'Sora...after everything you & Kairi have done to Master Xehanort, Venom, and even Thanos...I saw you both as Family...I should’ve known you have turned against me, just like all the others.' Kairi: (Serious) 'Turned? We thought you wanted to help us free Kylo Ren from the Dark side...that's the only way you never gave up hope' Xigbar/Luxu: 'That’s because Keyblade Masters like us have a duty...A responsibility...To use our own talents in the service of others. Even if they don’t appreciate it...we have to do what’s right, what's easy, and what's best for those who create our Destiny' Sora: 'No. You’re wrong...you were everything we wanted to be! But you just...threw it away in front of Venom, then Master Xehanort & now Thanos' Xigbar/Luxu: 'Yes, of course. You’re right, Sora. The Master of Masters wants to challenge you & Kairi...But I can still help Queen Solerra and Ava. We can win the upcoming Universes Tournament together...if you help me' Kairi: 'We’ll do everything I can. I’ll tell Tony Stark that you'll get the best help from the 4 Keyblade Foretellers' Xigbar/Luxu: (He becomes worried) 'No! If the Keyblade Foretellers find out what I did with Thanos, the Master of Masters won't be happy about this! I’ll be killed by his Dark Keyblade in a short instant! That...wasn’t me. Xemnas once said to us...Master Xehanort will never abandon me, he made a promise, remember? And, of course...you’ll both rest easy knowing that Queen Solerra's secret is safe with me' Queen Solerra: (She pauses for a minute, then makes a Decision) 'I will not let Sora or my daughter Kairi make the same mistake my husband did. So you do whatever you think is best for my Family's Destiny, Luxu...Because I'm sending you back to your Master, that's where you belong. It’s all any of us can...' (She activates the portal) Xigbar/Luxu: 'What?' Queen Solerra: 'Even when it hurts like Hell' Xigbar/Luxu: 'Queen Solerra, wait! Where are you sending me? Stop! SOLERRA!' (But he got sent to the Master of Masters's world) (At the Hospital, Negan wakes up with a Bandage on his neck and see Rick Grimes, Carl and Michonne) Negan: 'What just happened?' Rick Grimes: 'Rey has saved your life, and you're with one of us' Michonne: 'You're going to redeem yourself with our help, whatever you like it or not' Negan: 'I hope you know what you're doing' Carl Grimes: 'Just remember this, Negan...Hope is everything, even when the odds are in our favor.' (Then they left) (Last Lines of the Episode) (Later that night, Tony Stark makes a speech to the Disney Heroes, Avengers & Alexander-Raid Team at the Victory Party in the Avengers Tower) Ann Possible: 'Before we eat our Organic Feast, Tony Stark would like to say something' Tony Stark: 'I want to say...congratulations to everybody for destroying Thanos and restoring half of Life in the normal Universe since they deserved a happy ending. Maybe this time, it’s in celebration. I'm glad that families are reunited, I hope we get it back, and something like a normal version of the planet has been restored. It's been a long adventure across worlds in the normal Universe. If you told me 14 months ago that we weren’t alone, let alone, you know, to this extent. I wouldn’t have been surprised. But come on, you know? That epic forces between darkness and light that have come into balance play, and that’s the reality my daughter Rachel & my Granddaughter Morgan’s going to have to find a way to grow up in. So I found the time to make a little greeting. On my part, it has gotten me scratching my head about the survivability of it. Then again, that’s the hero gig...Part of the journey is the end. I’ve made this journey before, and Everything’s going to work out exactly the way it’s supposed to... (Then he carries his 5-year-old Granddaughter Morgan (She makes her appearance after Thanos used the last of his powers to turn Baby Morgan Potts-Stark into a child) with his hands) I love you 3,000' Ann Possible: 'Now that we enjoyed the speech, let's eat' Heroes & Avengers: (Cheering) Gallery A view of the Island City of Scala Ad Caelum.jpg|Scala Ad Caelum The Heroes see the ruins of the Death Star's laser cannon floating behind the city of Scala Ad Caelum.png|The ruins of the Death Star's Laser Cannon near Scala Ad Caelum Iron Man in his Mark-52 Quantum Suit.jpg|Iron Man in his Mark-52 Quantum Suit Iron Man activates the Avengers Infinity Gauntlet with all 6 Stones on it as it powers up.png|Iron Man activates the Avengers Infinity Gauntlet with all 6 Stones Aqua uses her Lightsaber.jpg|Aqua uses her Keyblade Lightsaber Super Saiyan Blue Goku sees Thanos firing a energy blast towards Riku.png|Super Saiyan Blue Goku watched in fear as Thanos attacks Riku Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Fiction Category:Friendship Category:Teamwork Category:Sports Category:Organization Category:Hope